


Broken Heater

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This submission is for tumblr user noogenesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heater

http://puu.sh/dGanc/8904516da3.png

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to take sharing and twist it into sharing body warmth... I'm sorry if I'm too perverted...


End file.
